The Offspring
by LeatherAndHeelsKindaGirl
Summary: Even though they had to save the world and almost had themselves killed, the Anubis kids lived to be adults and have kids of their own. Of course now their kids are going to Anubis house. With these offspring there is bound to be drama. Peddie, Fabina, Moy, Amfie, and Jara kids! OCs. Warning- Self harm, disorders, mild sexual content, and domestic violence.
1. Not a Chapter- Character Info

Just you're Average High School

Character descriptions

Fabina Kids-

**Name-** Noel Lane Rutter

**Age- **16 (oldest)

**Appearance- **Light tan skin, dark brown hair, Dark blue eyes (Looks a lot like Fabian)

**Crush/Girlfriend- **Top secret! (Sorry but I'm letting these be a surprise)

**Personality-** laid back kid, plays drums and guitar, one of the cutest guys in the house, also one of the most popular.

**Name-** Melody Jean Rutter

**Age-** 15 (Middle)

**Appearance-** Fair skin, light brown skin, hazel eyes (Looks like Nina)

**Crush/Boyfriend-** Not telling…

**Personality- **Quiet, careless, like's photography

**Name**- Gabriella "Gabby" Rylie Rutter

**Age**- 14 (Youngest)

**Appearance**- fair skin, like blue eyes, really dirty blonde hair (Looks like Nina)

**Crush/Boyfriend**- Sorry :(

**Personality**- Nerdy, quiet, sweet, likes animals and people

Amfie Kids-

**Name-** Ana Skye Lewis

**Age**- 15(oldest)

**Appearance- **Tawny skin tone, dark brown eyes, and corkscrew curly dark brown hair with caramel low lights**. **(Looks like Alfie with some of amber's features)

**Crush/Boyfriend- **My lips are sealed

**Personality- **Loud, nosey, kind, helpful, a lot like her mother, likes clothes

**Name- **Alexander "Alex" Zeke Lewis

**Age- **14 (youngest)

**Appearance-** Honey colored skin, hazel eyes with hints of grey-blue, and ashy brown hair. (Looks like amber)

**Crush/Girlfriend**- Still a secret ;)

**Personality- **Like his mother and father, likes styles but likes cars and aliens etc. Sweet, cool, and gets along with everyone.

Peddie Kids-

**Name- **Levi Blaine Miller

**Age**- 16 (oldest)

**Appearance**- Fair skin, dirty blonde hair (dyed), light brown (Natural), and has blue-green eyes. (Looks like both his parents) Has Eddie's nose but has Patricia's lips.

**Crush/Girlfriend**- Keep guessing…

**Personality- **Rebel, troublemaker, player, cool, gets along with most people, is into cars

**Name- **Magenta "Quinn" Miller

**Age**- 15(youngest)

**Appearance- **Dark brown, hazel brown eyes with hints of green, honey colored skin. (Looks like both parents but has more of Patricia's features) Has Patricia's nose and ears, but has Eddie's lips.

**Crush/Boyfriend**- Not telling!

**Personality-** Quiet, sweet, is nice to everyone, is into music

Jara Kids-

**Name- **Olivia Zoey Clarke

**Age-**16 (oldest)

**Appearance- **Golden blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and light skin. (Looks like Jerome)

**Crush/Boyfriend- **Take a guess

**Personality-** Random, like's art, sarcastic, kinda rude

**Name-** Logan Maxwell Clarke

**Age**-15(Middle)

**Appearance**- Light brown hair, fair skin, ivy blue eyes (Looks like Mara and Jerome) Tall like Jerome

**Crush/Girlfriend**- Just wait…

**Personality-** Prankster, sarcastic, likes pranks and jokes

**Name-** Mason Finn Clarke

**Age-** 15(Youngest, by 8 minutes)

**Appearance-** Tan skin, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes (Looks like Mara)

**Crush/Girlfriend-** Top secret!

**Personality-** Awkward, nerdy, smart, likes reading and writing

Moy Kids-

**Name-** Leo Travis Campbell

**Age-** 16(oldest)

**Appearance-** Sandy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and light skin, tall (Looks like mick with some of Joy's features) Has Joy's nose and cheek bones

**Crush/Girlfriend-** Still a secret

**Personality-** Cool, sweet, athletic, plays basketball and weightlifts

**Name-** Claire Sofia Campbell

**Age**- 15(youngest)

**Appearance**- Small height, tan skin with hazel eyes, and medium brown hair (Looks like joy with Mick's features) Has Mick's nose and mouth

**Crush/Boyfriend**- Nope.

**Personality-** Athletic, kind, busy, plays volleyball and softball

OC-

**Name-** Kendall Swift

**Age-** 14

**Appearance-** Strawberry blonde hair, pale skin colored with freckles dotted across her nose, and olive green eyes

**Crush/Boyfriend-** It's a surprise!

**Personality-** Kind, country, likes animals and nature

**Name-** Antonio Clarrington

**Age-** 15

**Appearance-** dark skin, black hair, dark brown eyes

**Crush/Girlfriend-** Still a secret…

**Personality-** Tough, rude, keeps to himself, likes engineering


	2. Unplanned Reunion

Nina's P.O.V

I rolled over in my bed and looked at the time on the clock. My eyes widened and I jumped out of the covers. I had to wake up the kids. I got up and put on my robe, I was about to walk down stairs to wake up the kids when I heard yelling. That means that they are already up. I walked down the stairs to find out what the cause of the yelling was.

No One's P.O.V

Nina walked down the stairs and into the living room to find her to teenagers running around. "You two sit down right now! What is going on?" Nina yelled/whispered

"Noel took my shoes and he won't give them back" A teenage girl whined pointing a teenage boy holding a pair of Sperrys in his hand.

Nina turned to her oldest child "Noel, please give you sister back her shoes. It is 5:30 in the morning, it is way too early for you two to start" Nina said sternly

Noel handed his sister her shoes and got up from the couch. "I'm going to take a shower" she said while walking out.

Nina looked at her second oldest child. "Go finish getting ready, and on your way to your room go wake up your sister and tell her too get too. I want to be out of her by at least 6" Nina told her daughter

The teen nodded and got up to go finish getting ready.

"Oh and Melody make sure you have everything you need packed" Nina reminded her walking back up the steps to go wake up her husband.

Melody walked down the hallway to her sister's room. She opened the door quietly and slowly. Melody crept over to her sister's bed and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Gabby" she whispered "Gabby come on you have to get ready to go" she whispered and shook her again.

After many times of trying to wake her up lightly Melody gave up. "Gabriella!" She yelled only a few inches away from Gabby's face.

Gabby had finally woken up after Melody screamed at her. She had jumped up and fell off and hit the hard wooden floor. Melody started laugh and left her glaring sister's room so she could get ready. Melody then went to her own room to finish getting ready.

Nina's P.O.V

I walked to Fabian's side of bed and shook his shoulder lightly "Wakey, wakey, come on get dress we have to bring the kids to school, it's their first day."

Fabian sat up and kissed me on the cheek. "Do you ever wonder what they are going to go through at Anubis? You know like what we did" Fabian asked her while putting his shirt on

"Honestly, I don't know, but I hope it's not going to be like with them" I answered

I got up and got dressed and walked down stairs with Fabian downstairs to fund Melody and Noel eating breakfast.

"Where's Gabriella?" I asked the two of them

"I'm here" A voice said coming out of the hallway

"Ah there you are Gabby, eat up so we can go soon" Nina said

After the Kids finished eating they all loaded up in the car

"It's just the first day of school why you two are all dressed up?" Noel asked us

Nina rolled her eyes and Fabian laughed "It's your first day of school, we can't dress up now?" I asked jokingly

We had pulled up to the school and stepped out of the car. Everything was the same down to the last red brick. I looked over at Fabian and her grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Wow this place never changes does it" Fabian said looking at me

While the kids are getting their bags out of the car Nina and Fabian hear a familiar voice nearby

"Ow, Alfie that was my foot!" Whined the familiar voice

"Sorry Babe" Said another Familiar voice

"Nina does that sound like?" Fabian asked me

"Yes Fabian, it does, and I think it might be" I answered

"Get the kids and let's go check it out" Fabian said

"Ok, kids come on let's go" I told them, they all got there bags and started to follow us.

Fabian and I kept walking with the kids following behind us. I turned around to make sure all of them were still there. Noel was listening to his IPod, Gabby was ooing and ahing at everything while poking at Melody to look and Melody just gave an annoyed look.

We stopped when we got to our destination. There in front of me was someone I never thought I would see again. My old best friend-Amber Millington.

I walked up closer to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. They were full of excitement and shock. Her hot pink lipstick covered lips spread into a joker grin.

"Nina! Oh Nina it's really you, I knew I would see you again. I just knew you hadn't forgotten about me!" she squealed. Amber hugged me so tight I could feel my veins about to pop.

She pulled away and I looked over her shoulder too see a man with dark skin. I knew exactly who it was- Alfie Lewis.

"Come on Alfie are you going to tell me you don't remember me?" I asked jokingly holding my arms out for a hug. He laughed and come over to hug me.

"I would introduce you to our kids but it seems they've already left for the house. What house did your kids get into?" amber asked me

"They got into Anubis house actually, how about your kids? What house did they get into?" I asked

Amber squealed "they got into Anubis too! Now my daughter and your daughter can be best friends, just like us!" she said excitedly

I looked over at the kids "Why don't you guys go and head over to the house? Me and your father with catch up with you in a minute" I told them and then they walked off towards the house.

Fabian had finally spoken up "Have you guys seen anyone else from high school?" he asked

Amber and Alfie shook their heads "No you guys are the only ones that we've seen so far" Alfie said.

I looked around and saw many teenagers walking around with blankets and bags on their backs. Their parents walking behind them following the kids wherever.

"I say that we should go to Anubis and help the kids, I want to meet the house mother" I said and everyone agreed. We walked together and discuss what has been going on.

We had gotten to Anubis house and saw that bag were scattered round the living room. There was a sheet on the table that said to sign in. I saw that my kids and Amber and Alfie's had already signed it. I walked into the living room to find Noel, Melody, and Gabby all sitting on the couch.

Gabby looked over at me and smiled "Mom, dad I love it here. It's just so pretty and vintage and I love all artifacts in this place it's so fascinating." Her voice was fully of excitement.

"I'm glad you love it, what do your brother and sister think of it?" Fabian asked

Gabby shrugged in response "why don't you ask them?" she said

I walked into the common room and saw Justin and melody sitting on the couch. Melody was staring into space while Noel was still listening to music. I cleared my throat.

"What do you guys think of the house?" I asked

Melody said it okay, and tapped Noel's shoulder to get his attention. He took out her ear buds and looked at me.

"Oh yeah the house…I think it's old. I mean it's nice and all though. The beds are comfy enough to sleep on, so I'll be good." He answered

I smiled at them "I'm glad you like it, this is where and your father and I first met you know" I said blushing as Fabian grabbed my hand.

Noel scrunched up his nose "I know mom, you've told us this like 4 time already." He said

I look behind me and saw Amber and Alfie; I had completely forgotten they were with us.

"Oh I'm sorry, Amber, Alfie these are our kids" I said gesturing to the three teens sitting on the couch. I had all of them stand up and walk over.

I pointed to Jace "This Noel, the oldest" I said and Justin shook Alfie and Amber's hands.

"This is Melody, the second oldest" I said and melody did the same as Noel.

"And this is Gabriella, the youngest" I told her

Gabby shook Amber and Alfie's hands "It's nice to meet you, I saw in a bunch of pictures that mom has. You can call me Gabby, I prefer it." Gabby said, for some reason she was always nice to everyone.

"It's nice to meet you guys" Amber said "I'm not sure where my kids are, let me find out" she said pulling out her cell phone. I could tell she was texting by the way her fingers ran rapidly over the phone screen.

It wasn't even 10 minutes later when two teens walked through the door. It was a boy and a girl; they both had tawny colored skin. I had wondered why both of them had such dark skin when I remembered-they were mixed. The girl had shoulder length dark brown hair with caramel low lights. Her hair spiraled down in hundreds of corkscrew curls. Her eyes where so dark they were almost black, like Alfie's. She had looked a lot like him, bet amber wasn't happy about that.

The boys skin what lighter than the girl's skin. His hair wasn't has dark either, it was more of an ash brown rather than dark. His eyes weren't dark either; they were hazel, but also surrounded by a grey-blue. His hair was kept underneath a black fedora hat.

"There you are" Amber said, she motioned for them to come over and they did so. Amber pointed to the girl "This is Ana" she said. Then she motioned towards the boy "This is Alexander, but we call him Alex" she said.

"Alex, Ana, Amber and Alfie, The 4 A's" I chuckled

Jace had spoken up "I left my bed comforter and pillows in the car" he said "Can I go get it?" he asked

I grabbed the car keys from my purse and handed them to Noel. Melody said she was going with him and they left the house.

Noel's P.O.V

I walked out of the house with my sister next to me.

"So what do you think of the place?" I asked

She shrugged her shoulders "it's okay I guess" She answered.

"Do you like the idea of not being able to come home after school? That we can only see mom and dad on special days or when they come to visit?" I asked her

There was a frown on her face "I don't know" she said. I could by her expression she wasn't happy about it.

I got to the car and opened up the trunk. I grabbed my comforter as did Melody. I locked the car back up and started walking towards the house.

"So why did you wanna walk with me to the car? Usually you can't stand being by me?" I asked

"I just felt like taking a walk" She answered

"Can you carry these?" I asked holding out two pillows

She nodded and took them in her hands. The walk back was silent, Melody and I never really talked anyways. Usually if we did talk it wasn't talking, it was yelling. All we ever did was fight.

I entered the house and sat my stuff down by my suitcase. I took my seat next to mom on the couch and took out my iPod.

Nina's P.O.V

Noel and Melody both walked in with pillows and blankets. Noel put down the stuff and sat down next to me on the couch. Like always he took out his iPod.

I look at Amber how was on the other side of me. "So Amber what do you do now?" I asked

"Oh I design clothes" She told me "I'm no top notch designer but it pays good money and I have so much fun doing it!" She explained "What about you? What do you do?" She asked me

"I usually stay at home but when I don't I'm a substitute teacher. It's nothing big but I enjoy doing it and it pays the bills" I told her.

"What do you teach? History I'm guessing" She said with a grin on her lips

"Yeah I teach History" I said

"Well that's great, it's good you're doing something you like" She said

I was about to talk when a blue eye blonde women in her mid-thirties walked into the room. She walked over to me and Amber with a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Kim the house mother" she introduced herself

"I'm Nina Rutter" I said sticking out my hand for her to shake, which she took kindly

"Amber Lewis" Amber said shaking Kim's hand

"These are my kids Noel, Melody, and Gabby" I said pointing to the three teens in the room

"These are my kids Ana and Alex" amber said pointing out her kids

"Has any other families come yet?" Fabian asked out of the blue

I didn't even know he was listening "I'm Fabian Rutter" He said stick out his hand which Kim took

"I'm Kim and yes one other family has come but they went to show their kids the school, I believe" She explained

I picked up the sign in sheet and looked at first three names on the paper. Olivia Clarke, Logan Clarke, and Mason Clarke. I couldn't put my finger on it but something about that name was so familiar.

"Amber does the name Clarke sound familiar to you?" I asked

"Oh! It's at the tip of tongue, Alfie help me! Who was it that had the last name Clarke?" She asked her husband

Alfie's eyes lit up in realization "Jerome! My best friend from high school, how could I forget him?"

"I don't know how could you?" Said a voice

All four of us turned in our seats and faced the man behind us. Speaking of the devil, there he was Jerome Clarke standing in the hall way of Anubis house. His hair was still big and blonde. He was still skinny like a twig and as tall Frankenstein.

I looked beside him; there standing at his side was Mara Jaffray. Mara looked the same but also looked different in other ways. Her hair was straighter and pulled in a neat pony tail. Her skin was still dark and her height was still small.

Jerome walked over to Alfie and hugged him, then he walked over and hugged Amber and I. After he hugged us he hugged Fabian as well. Mara had come up and hugged us all as well.

"It's been too long! How have you girls been?" Mara asked us

"I've been great; I married Fabian, had three wonderful kids and I love the job I have" I told her

"I'm good as well, Alfie is the perfect husband and our kids are amazing, how have you been? What do you do now?" Amber asked

"I'm a nurse and I've been good. Jerome is the best and I love my kids. I wish I got to see them more though, nursing takes a lot of time and now they're going here" She said

"Your kids got into Anubis house as well didn't they?" I asked pointing over to the sign in sheet.

"Yeah they did, they wanted to go look around though, they should be here soon" She said

"There's three of them right?" Amber asked

"Yes three and how many do you have?" She asked

"Two, Ana the oldest and Alex the youngest" She said pointing to the two teens on the love seat.

"Oh they're beautiful and you Nina? How many do you have?" She asked me

"Three just like you" I answered "Noel the oldest, Melody the middle, and Gabby the youngest I said pointing to them all

"Oh they're-" But she was cut off

"Hey mom you'll never guess what!" Said a blued-eyed boy running over to us

"What is it Logan?" Mara asked

Logan was a tall kid like Jerome; his eyes were the same icy blue as Jerome's were too. His hair though was more a light brown rather blonde are bark brown. His skin was fair and clear as well.

"There's this girl, okay? Smoking hot alright" Mara rolled her eyes at her son's comment "and I think she's going to live in Anubis house!" He finished

"And what does all that mean?" Mara asked

"It means I'm going to have a girlfriend soon" He said in a 'duh' tone

"What if this girl doesn't have an interest in you?" Mara asked

Logan's faced looked puzzled "Why wouldn't she? I mean look at me, I'm a totals ladies' man" He said with a confident smirk

Mara's jaw dropped and Amber started to giggle "Just like your father" Mara mumbled under breath

Mara shot her son a look "Go talk to your father" she said but pulled him back by his arm before her could leave "Where is your sister and brother?"

"There on their way here, they should be here any second" He said walking off to Jerome and the guys

"You must have your hands full with that one" Amber said laughing

"Oh you have no idea. He's just like Jerome; I can't go a week without having to clean up one of his pranks. It's exhausting and what does Jerome do? Encourage him." She explained

"Luckily Gabby is a book worm, Jace likes music and Melody is into taking pictures. Therefore none of them leave a mess" I said

"I wish I could say the same as Nina. Ana's make up and clothes are always all over the place and Alex eats just like his father. It's a wonder how he is so skinny, really" Amber told us.

Two new faces walked into the room and Mara looked behind. "Olivia, Mason come here" Mara said

Two teens walked up to us. One was a girl with golden blonde locks that spilled out in wave around her face. She the same piercing icy blue eyes as Logan. Her skin was light and she was a spitting image of Jerome. The only thing she lacked was his height. Olivia wasn't short she an average height for a girl.

Mason looked a lot like Mara rather than Jerome. He was short like Mara and had her dark brown eyes as well as her dark brown hair to go along with it. His skin was also dark like hers. He had seeing glasses that sat on the bridge of nose.

"Amber Nina this is Olivia and Mason" She said introducing them to us

"This is Amber and Nina, I went to high school with them and their kids with be in the same house as you guys' Mara said

"Hey" Olivia said while Mason just waved "when do we find out where we're sleeping?" Olivia asked

"I'm when everyone gets here" Mara said and Olivia went and sat on the stair case grabbing a magazine out of her bag. Mason had already pulled out a book and sat down on the staircase with her.

"Mom, Dad that's her!" Logan yelled turning our attention to the door

There stood a teenaged girl with honey colored skin. Her hair was dark brown that was pulled up in a bandana. Wavy curls fell out in the front and framed her face. Her eyes were brown with hints of green in them. She had a familiar look to her that I couldn't make out.

Her eyes got big as she ran out the door seeing that Logan had noticed her. Just second after she ran out she was pushed back in by another brunette. She was followed by a teen with dirty blonde hair and a man with light brown hair.

"But mom-" She started but stopped noticing she would make a scene. Quickly she closed her mouth.

Noticing we were all looking towards them the woman shot her daughter a glare, for embarrassing her. She mumbled something in the girl's ear as she did to her son. Both walked up to the sign in sheet and wrote down their names. Her husband had a confused look on his face as if he was trying to remember something.

He whispered something in his wife's ear. Her eye lit up and she turned towards a smirk on her pale pink lips. A smirk that I knew I had seen many times before.

"Nina Martin, but I'm guessing its Rutter now right?" She asked it was at the tip of my tongue who it is. It was that one question that made me remember "Still American?" She asked

"Still Patricia?" I asked back getting up to hug her

She hugged me back "I knew it was you! As soon as you walked in I could tell it was you" I told her

"It was Eddie who pointed you guys out" She said

I looked over towards Eddie, he looked different. His hair was darker and no longer spiked up. It was now parted and gel less. He had gotten taller and more muscular.

Patricia though had changed a lot sense I'd last seen her. Her hair was longer and darker. It was a dark brown rather than red. Her face had matured and she was still average height. She was who the girl reminded me of. Her and her daughter looked alike. Although she also had some of Eddie's features. She had taken Patricia's ears and nose while she had her father's lips.

I walked over and hugged him. It had been so long sense I had seen him. "How have you been?" I asked them

"We've been great" Eddie answered

"You remember everyone right?" I asked

"How could I forget?" Patricia said walking in to give everyone a hug as Eddie did the same.

We all sat in the living room while the kids sat there with us; Noel sat on the other side of the couch by me while Gabby sat in a dining room chair that she had pulled up as did Melody. Ana was sitting on the arm rest of the couch by amber while Alfie sat on the floor by Amber's feet. Alex was next to Alfie playing on his phone. Olivia and Mason were still on the staircase reading. Mara and Jerome sat on the love seat while Logan was on the arm rest of the couch. Patricia and Eddie had pulled up dining room chairs and sat down. Their two kids sat down on the floor in front of them.

"So Patricia Eddie these are your kids?" Mara asked

"Yeah this is Quinn and Levi" She said

Quinn gave a little wave and per her head between her knees. Levi just smirked and gave a wink.

Levi looked mostly like Eddie. His hair was spiked up and dirty blonde. You could tell it was dyed by the light brown roots peeking out. He has the same blue-green eyes that Patricia had. He has some of Patricia and Eddie's features. He had Eddie's nose but Patricia's lips.

"Told you she was in Anubis house" Logan said to Mara and Jerome

"Is that the kid that was trying to talk to you earlier?" Levi asked Quinn who was hiding between her knees obviously trying to not face Logan.

She nodded while still looking down. Levi turned to Logan and shot a deadly glare. This was a look that could kill. I've seen this look before; it was the same look Noel gives to the boys who've tried talking to the girls. It was the protective big brother look.

Quinn had looked up at this point and saw Levi giving out the glare. She grabbed his arm and gave him a look that said 'he's not worth it'. Quinn looked up at Eddie and saw that his Jaw was clenched, just as any father's would be when a boy likes their little girl. I've seen Fabian do this with a kid in Melody's 7th year.

Patricia grabbed his arm and shot him a 'get over it' look.

"You have a thing for Patricia's kid?" Jerome asked chuckling

Seeing how attention was going to her I could see the pink tint growing up her neck to her cheeks. Quinn just put her head back into her knees. Not before taking out her phone and putting her head phones in, trying to block out the noise.

Kim had walked in and asked if we needed anything.

"How many more kids left until we found out the rooming situation?" Fabian asked

Kim went to pick up the sign in sheet and studied it "Only one more family to go" She said

"How many kids are living in the house?" Fabian asked

"There will be twelve children in Anubis house" she said

"How are they all going to fit?" I asked

"A few years back extra rooms were made. Now there are three rooms each. So two will be in each room" She explained

Kim walked out and we basically just talked about life after Anubis. Only one more family left, wonder who this would be…

"Can you believe we're all here and that our kids are going to be living together?" Amber asked

"I know it's crazy!" I said

I looked around and noticed all of us were here, at least almost all of us. Joy and Mick were the only ones missing that were in our house. Wouldn't be funny if they were the last family?

There was a loud bang and everyone turned their hands. A boy with sandy blonde hair had picked up to weights that had fallen. What amazed me was that he picked them up like they were feathers.

"Leo did you dropped them?" A woman yelled

She was short and had medium brown hair and tan skin. Her eyes were brown as well. I knew who she was immediately. It was joy.

Behind her a blonde man came in, His build and arms were big and by big I don't mean fat, it was muscle. It was Mick.

"Joy?" Patricia asked; leave it to her to remember after all Joy was her best friend in high school, I wonder why they didn't keep in touch after school.

"Patricia? Patricia wow it's really you!" Joy yelled running to Patricia and squeezing her.

She let go and looked around and noticed all of us and who we were.

"Your all here…All of our kids are in the same house?" She asked and we nodded "Cool!" she said

"Mick where's Claire?" she asked

Mick shrugged in response "Who knows with her" He said

Sooner than later a short medium brunette walked into the room. Her skin was dark like her eyes and she looked a lot like Joy. Although she had Mick's nose and Mouth.

I looked at the blonde boy who was next to Mick. He looked a lot like mick but with some of Joy's features like high cheek bones and her nose. His hair was a sandy blonde that was uncontrollable. It was swept over his eyes, it wasn't Justin Bieber hair but it was short either. His eyes were an ocean blue. His arms were big and muscular from the weights I'm guessing.

"This is Clair and Leo" She said introducing them and told them to go sign up.

Kim had come in the room after hearing Joy and Mick come in.

"Everyone's here so I guess it is time to give you your rooms" She said

"The girls are upstairs and the boys are down stairs" She began, she took out a piece of paper from her pocket and opened it.

"Okay downstairs in room 1- Noel Rutter and Leo Campbell. In room 2- Levi Miller and Logan Clarke. Lastly in room 3- Mason Clarke and Alexander Lewis" She announced

"In the upstairs rooms in room 1- Gabriella Rutter and Olivia Clarke" She said and I looked Gabriella smiling at her

"In the second room is Ana Lewis and Melody Rutter" She told us "and in room 3 I assume you already know" She said to the only two girls left, Quinn and Claire.

"If you would please take your bag up to your rooms and if there is any more stuff I suggest you get it before visiting time is over" She said

I watched Noel picked up most of his stuff leaving his comforter and pillows for the second trip. I help Gabby and melody with their stuff while everyone else helped their own kids.

I watched Quinn walk out of the house. I assumed she was going to get more of her stuff. Patricia and Joy were down by the kitchen so I decided to talk to them.

"How ironic is it all our kids end up in the same house?" I asked walking up to them

"I know right?" Joy squealed

"So how has life been treating you ladies?" I asked

"I feel old, I mean Levi is 16 and Quinn is 16. I mean where did the time go?" Patricia said

"I feel the same way, but can you imagine with 3 teens though? It's like it was just yesterday I was showing Melody and Noel their new baby sister" I said smiling at the memory

"It's sad seeing them grow up, isn't it?" Joy said

"So what grade are your kids in?" I asked

"Claire is a freshmen and Leo is a sophomore" Joy said

"The same with Quinn and Levi" Patricia said

"Noel is a sophomore, Melody is a freshmen and Gabby is in the eighth grade" I told them

"Hey girls!" Amber said walking up with Mara

"So Mara you married and had kids with Jerome…How'd that work out for you?" Joy said teasingly

"Not as bad you would think" Mara said "Sadly Logan acts just like him; Kim is going to have a handful with that one. As will your daughter Patricia, what's her name again Quinn?" Mara asked. Patricia nodded in response "I think it's funny that it was her he spotted out of all of them. Hate to trash my son but I figure he'd go for the one's dressed like 2 dollar hookers" She said

We all busted out laughing at that "So what grade are your kids heading into?" I asked them both

"Olivia is in the 10th grade and Mason and Logan are both in 9th" Mara said

"Wait your boys are in the same grade? How is that possible?" Amber asked

"You wouldn't be able to tell would you?" Mara said "They're fraternal twins" She said

"That would explain" Amber said "Well Ana is in 9th and Alex is in 8th" She told us

"That's great now Gabby won't feel excluded from the group being under everybody else's age and all" I told her

I looked over in the hallway and saw Eddie taking a long rectangular case upstairs with Quinn following behind him.

"What's in that case?" I asked Patricia

"Oh its Quinn's keyboard, she's into music. Personally I blame piper, as soon as she realized that Levi wasn't going to be the one want to play music she started to teach Quinn. She and Piper are really close and that makes me happy seeing as I wasn't the closest with her when we were younger" She explained

"Is that all she plays?" I asked

"No She plays that, the guitar, flute, she doesn't play them but she's into drums. Oh and she sings to believe it or not." Patricia explained

"Is that the only instrument she brought?" Joy asked

"Yeah I only permitted her to one and she picked that one. The keyboard is as close as she gets to a piano and I can't exactly fit one of those in my car so she was left with that" She told us.

Maybe 30 minutes after all the kids had gotten everything into their rooms. Visiting time was almost up and Fabian and I had to get going. I looked around and saw everyone saying bye to their kids.

Fabian and I walked over Noel, Melody, and Gabby. We squished them in a giant hug. I kissed their foreheads and held them close.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much" I said close to tears hugging them all again

"Please behave" Fabian said jokingly to Noel before hugging him

"Attention please" Kim said entering "I'm sorry to ruin the moment but you have 5 minutes left until visiting time is over" She announced

"I guess this is it" I said stroking Melody's hair "I'll see you this summer then, yeah?" I said

We all hugged again before Fabian and I walked out of the house and to our car. We handed out numbers to all of our old classmates and parted our separate way.

"You think they'll be okay?" I asked Fabian while he was pulling away from the school

"Nina they'll be fine, trust me" He said

Fabian grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked behind me and saw the school getting smaller and smaller. I turned back around and focused on the road in front of me. I went into the glove compartment and pulled out a picture of all three of the kids. I smiled to myself and looked back up.

I don't know how or why but I had a feeling the kids we'll be alright.

** Wow, a total of over 5,000 words! This took so long to write and I hope you guys like it. I started writing it back before season 3, that's why there is no KT and Willow. That's also why Mick is in the story and there is no Jeroy. Please, Please, Please review! I hate to know that I wrote all this for nothing. Also read and review my other stories too. A new chapter for 'The smooth criminal made a mistake' is up now! Hope you enjoy :) **


End file.
